kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rouze Cards
The Rouze Cards (ラウズカード, Rauzu Kādo) are mystical cards used by the Riders of Kamen Rider Blade. Rouze Cards are obtained when an Undead has been defeated, which is indicated when their Ouroboros Buckle opens revealing what category and suit they belong to, and has been sealed away by either a Rider using a blank seal card or the Stone of Sealing. The cards are categorized the exact same way the Undead are; into Categories Aces, the Numbers (2-10), and the Royal Club (Jacks-Kings). They are also categorized into 4 suits: the Spades, the Diamonds, the Hearts, and the Clubs. The Joker Cards, the Wild Card and the Mighty cards used by Kamen Riders Glaive, Lance, and Larc belong to none of either categories or suits. Each Rouze Card allows the Riders access to the powers of the Undeads sealed within them. Rouze Cards need AP to be used, the amount of which is needed for the card to be used is located on the right side of the card just below the Undead's picture. Riders can gain AP by fighting an opponent while wearing their Rider suit and the amount of AP they have accumulated is gauged by a digital counter located somewhere on their weapons. The only Cards that don't use AP are Category Ace cards, with the Royal Club Cards serving to increase a Riders' AP count. Category Joker Undeads can also use Rouze Cards to assume the form of the Undead that is sealed within the card and access all of their powers. Ace These card allow the Riders to transform into their suits. These Undeads were regarded as the best fighters. ChangeBeetle.jpg|Transforms Kazuma Kenzaki into Blade. ChangeStag.jpg|Transforms Sakuya Tachibana into Garren. ChangeMantis.jpg|Transforms Hajime Aikawa into Chalice. D1.gif|Transforms Mutsuki Kamijou into Leangle (Improper Seal).|link=D1.gif ChangeSpider.jpg|Transforms Mutsuki Kamijou into Leangle (Proper Seal) ChangeKerberosGlaive.jpg|Transforms Junichi Shimura into Glaive ChangeKerberosLance.jpg|Transforms Shin Magaki into Lance (Copy of Junichi's Kerberos card) ChangeKerberosLarc.jpg|Transforms Natsumi Miwa into Larc (Copy of Junichi's Kerberos card) 2-10 These cards allow the Riders to channel the sealed Undeads powers via their respective Rouzers. Suit of Spades SlashLizard.jpg|Increases the power of the Blay Rouzer. BeatLion.jpg|Increases the power of punches. TackleBoar.jpg|Increases the power of tackles. KickLocust.jpg|Increases the power of flying side kicks. ThunderDeer.jpg|Supplements the next attack with electricity. MetalTrilobite.jpg|Transmutes body into organic metal to reduce damage. MagnetBuffalo.jpg|Allows temporal control over magnetism. MachJaguar.jpg|Enhances speed. TimeScarab.jpg|Freezes time in place in a certain radius. Suit of Diamonds BulletArmadillo.jpg|Increases the power of the Garren Rouzer. UpperFrog.jpg|Increases the power of uppercuts. RapidPecker.jpg|Increases the Garren Rouzer's rate of fire. DropWhale.jpg|Increases the power of drop kicks. Firefly.jpg|Supplements the next attack with fire. RockTotoise.jpg|Transmutes body into organic stone to reduce damage. (Never used|link=RockTotoise.jpg ScopeBat.jpg|Heightens senses for accurate shooting attacks. (Never used) GeminiZebra.jpg|Creates a copy of the user. ThiefChameleon.jpg|Copies an opponent's form or attack. (Never used) Suit of Hearts Spirit.jpg|Allows the Joker to assume human form. (Actual ability is never seen) ChopHead.jpg FloatDragonfly.jpg DrillShell.jpg|Increases leg strength and power behind drill kicks. TornadoHawk.jpg|Supplements the next attack with wind. BioPlant.jpg|Creates vines for lashing and binding. ReflectMoth.jpg|Enables user to repel enemy attacks. RecoverCamel.jpg|Heals injuries. ShuffleCentipede.jpg|Enables user to reuse Rouzed cards. Suit of Clubs Stab Bee.gif|Increases the efficiency and power of stabbing attacks|link=Stab_Bee.gif Screw Mole.gif|Increases the power of screw punches and supplements attacks with a drill-like attack|link=Screw_Mole.gif Rush Rhinocero.gif|Increases the power behind tackles and enhances speed|link=Rush_Rhinocero.gif Bite Cobra.gif|Increases leg strength and power behind scissors kicks|link=Bite_Cobra.gif Blizzard Polar.gif|Supplements the next attack with ice|link=Blizzard_Polar.gif GelJellyfish.jpg|Transmutes body into organic fluid to reduce damage (Never used)|link=GelJellyfish.jpg Poison Scorpion.gif|Supplements the next attack with a deadly poison|link=Poison_Scorpion.gif Smog Squid.gif|Supplements the next attack with a smoke|link=Smog_Squid.gif Remote Tapir.gif|Unseals Undeads inside Rouze cards as loyal servants|link=Remote_Tapir.gif Jack These cards allow the Riders to assume Jack form when used in conjuction with an Absorb Queen Card of the same suit with the use of a Rouze Absorber. Hajime never had a Rouze Absorber so it just alows him to become the Undead sealed inside the card. FusionEagle.jpg|Allows Blade to assume Jack Form FusionPeacock.jpg|Allows Garren to assume Jack Form FusionWolf.jpg|Allows Hajime to become the Wolf Undead FusionElephant.jpg|Allows Mutsuki to assume Jack Form (Never Used) Queen These cards allow the Riders to use their Fusion Jack and Evolution King cards with the use of a Rouze absorber to change into their Jack and King forms. Hajime never had a Rouze Absorber so it just allows him to become the Undead sealed inside the card. AbsorbCapricorn.jpg|Allows Blade to to form change AbsorbSerpent.jpg|Allows Garren to form change AbsrobOrchid.jpg|Allows Hajime to become the Orchid Undead (Never Used) AbsorbTiger.jpg|Allows Leangle to form change (Never Used) King These cards allow the Riders to assume King form when used in conjuction with an Absorb Queen Card of the same suit with the use of a Rouze Absorber. For Hajime it allowed him to fuse with all of his cards and assume Wild form without the use of a Rouze Absorber. EvolutionCaucasus.jpg|Allows Blade to assume King Form EvolutionGiraffa.jpg|Allows Garren to assume King Form (Never Used) Evolution Paradoxa.gif|Allows Chalice to assume Wild Form EvolutionTarantula.jpg|Allows Leangle to assume King Form (Only used to become Tarantula Undead to fight and reseal the Spider Undead) Other These cards belong to none of the categories and have some very unique powers. Joker Card.jpg|Joker's Rouze card Albino Joker Card.jpg|Albino Joker's Rouze card Navy Joker Card.jpg|Navy Joker's Card (Fan made) MightyGravity.jpg|Allows Glaive to execute an attack similar to Blade's Lightning Slash MightyImpact.jpg|Allows Lance to execute an attack similar to Leangle's Blizzard Venom MightyRay.jpg|Allows Larc to execute an attack similar to Garren's Burning Shot Wild Card.jpg|The combination of all the cards in the Suit of Hearts; allows Chalice to execute the Wild Cyclone Jashin 14 Card.png|Used to Summon Jashin 14 Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider Powers